Darkness Is My Friend : Sora's Story
by Davarius
Summary: What Happens When Things Are Near Perfect, Life Was As it Should Be, What happens when Kairi, is Plagued by The Thoughts of Her first Love Riku. and How Does Sora Deal With it, Will He Succumb to the Darkness, Or Shall Love Prevail?
1. Prelude

**CHAPT3R One: _Prelude_**

* * *

It had been three years since the Dread and Despair of the Heartless,  
Sora and Kairi tryed to mourn the Loss of there Corrupted Friend Riku. and the Keyblade,

Which Brought more Death and Destruction than Sora wanted.

and attempted to Forget Everything that happened...and all who perished along with it.

* * *

**About This Story:**

* * *

This Story Is Loosely based on the Mounting Frustration from Kairi Preferring Riku Over Sora,

If you are a Fan Like me, you Would Notice that Sora and Kairi Where meant for Each other.

as the Story Progresses, it WIll Revolve around Sora and Kairi, Finding themselves..Without each other.

This is My First Ever Story Iv'e Published on Fanfic, I Do hope you enjoy it, and Even Shed a Tear or Two.

Also another Note, i am not Emo, i just Feel Sympathy For Sora Seeing as i Have Been Through Slightly the

Same Situation Concering Kairi. i wanted the Story to be Dark, Miserable and Gloomy to add to the Effect of what the Heartless Did

And the Destruction that Went with them...and Kairi

* * *


	2. Love

**CHAPT3R Two: _I Love You_  
**

* * *

Sora Layed Down on the Warm Golden sand of His home His hands Firmly holding Kairi's.

there Gazes of One and other Never lifting. He Felt strongly that Everything that Happened, everything he Endured, it was Worth it...For her

they layed in the sand together, silently, watching the Sun Set and the Moon Rise,  
Sora was at peace, He breathed in the Fresh air, and the Slight Scent of Kairis perfume,

The shoreline slowly rose and Subsided, the suns Last Rays glanced off the Water, Life seemed Perfect.

Sora gave Kairi a large smile,

it was the first time he was truly happy, he hoped Kairi felt the same way too

but Kairi looked slightly disturbed about something, a Small glimmer in her eye Signified something was not quite right. she gave Sheeish smile. and Sora thought nothing of it.

Working up the courage. holding her closer he finally spoke,

"Is this what You want, are you Truly happy again" Sora asked Kairi

"Do you want us to be..." Kairi replied,  
now Cuddling up closer to sora

"Whats that supposed to mean" he Replied Calmly, quietly, but Serious.

"Well... i dont want anything bad to happen, i dont want to try and get off this island again, i dont want to drift away from anyone, anymore..." She said with her eyes beginning to water

"its Riku...isnt it" He asked, now Clenching his fist

From the Silence, and The Look upon her face, he could guess the Answer.

At that moment he Pushed her away then raised himself up so he was now Towering over kairi with specks of sand Falling from his Dark brown hair,

Kairi did not move at all, simply layed there, Looking exactly where Sora was

Sora then walked away Head Slumped down not turning back.

* * *


	3. Should I Change

**CHAPT3R ****Three****: _Should I Change_**

* * *

Sora was a wreck, something so Small that she said, Changed him in the Biggest ways He will always Be in Her Heart.

he is just the Extra Baggage.

his hair was now drenched, looking Near black,

his hands were gripping the Bathroom sink. so hard, it looked like it would break.

the sink was nearly overflowing with water. Something in his mind made him Think that She was his heart,

But She couldn't Say the same

"If she wants him...Whats the point of me being here..." Sora said Glumly with his head down low.

Watching himself in the mirror, his hair touching the water.

He watched his reflection in the Mirror Change ...Change into Riku and Kairi.  
Holding hands... on an island.  
Lips Pressing against each others... with the Sun setting in the backgrond.

then it changed again

Back to Him...being Sucked into a black abyss,

he heard a voice, mocking him,  
"hes falling...falling...falling" the unknown voice whispered, like it was someone he knew..

Sora's face began to get closer to the Mirror,

as he kept falling in his Reflection,  
"it is over...give up" the voice whispered, taunting him.

Sora tryed moving away from the mirror but all around him was now black, all he could see, Black,

and in the mirror he kept falling.  
"Falling falling falling falling" the voice repeated slowly picking up pace, Sora began to feel dizzy, all he could see was the mirror

"ARGH!!" Sora Yelled Closing his eyes and Punching the mirror as hard as he could!, Smashing it in to a millon glimmering shards.

Then at that moment, he opened his eyes... he was back in the bathroom,

except the Mirror was now shattered with only very few Shards of it hanging on the wall which where smeared in blood,

his hand was now dripping in blood and the Water in the sink was now a Hazy red..

Sora then leant on the Sink, exactly the same way as before.. muttering these words "Falling...falling...falling...falling...falling..falling.falling falling!"

Sora then raised up, now with blood on his Grey pants and made his way into his room, He grabbed a photo of Him and Kairi... with Riku's face ripped out off the Picture.

He turned it around revealing a message written from kairi when he first received it.. He scribbled it out in his own blood.

Sora Grabbed the nearest pen and began to Write...

* * *


	4. The Falling And The Fallen

**CHAPT3R Four:**_** The Falling And The Fallen**_

* * *

He Pinned the Note up on the Door Leading into the bathroom and then Locked the door.

He held a golden pendant, with a Ruby heart encrusted on to the Surface of it, this was all he needed to Live in Darkness.

he Regained his composure and Once again Placed his hands on the sink which is now encrusted with Dried red blood,

Sora looked down, hair draping over his face,

looking into the water. which was now strangely. tinted a shade of black

"Kairi..if you dont want me...Maybe the Heartless do"

Sora Whispered, with tears rushing down his face

and at that moment He placed his head in the water, closing his eyes.

and all you could see was his Dark locks of hair, Now black, covering the surface of the sink,

Blood dripping off his hands,

"This is How the World Ends...Not With a bang ..But with a Whisper"

the Unknown voice whispered to Sora's now Motionless Body...

* * *


End file.
